Super Paper Wario!?!?
Super Paper Wario!?!? is the 5th installment of the Paper Mario series and is playable on Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Story Wario is sucked into a portal to the paper world, how will he escape? It's even worse when a dark force is keeping him there! Chapters Chapter 1: Prolouge Wario accidentally opens a box that has a portal that leads to the paper world. He gets sucked in. Once he wakes up he is in a town named Toad Town, the toads are gathering around him whispering to each other. He wonders what's going on the toads tell him he is the choosen one. He disagrees and walks away when Toadsworth tells him the only way he can get out of the paper world is if he defeats The Great Darkness. He agrees to help selfishly. He is instructed to collect the keys to the darkness's lair and he gets The Wonder Map. There are 5 keys. The Great Darkness is watching and he sends his minions to destroy Wario. Chapter 2: The Key to Victory Locations: Toad Town, Cokhaki Island, Cokhaki Villaige, Cokhaki Jungle, Dark Fortress Partner(s) Obtained: Toadean Mini-Boss(es): Dark Palmelder, Darkmite Crew Boss(es): Darkmite Crew Duo Toadsworth assigns a partner for Wario, Toadean, a toad journalist. The first location on the Wonder Map is Cokhaki island. Toadean suggests they take a boat. Wario agrees. Cokhaki island is full enemies that include, Cocolocos and Spear Guys. They head to Cokhaki Villaige after defeating enemies. They meet the mayor who needs you to get rid of all of the Cocolocos. There are 10 to defeat. The mayor will thank you and give you directions to the Dark Fortress. Enter Cokhaki Jungle and try to get past all of the enemies. You will see a tree his name is Palmelder he asks you why you need to pass you should say you are going to Dark Fortress. He growls. He says the only way to get past is to answer his 3 riddles correctly. After doing that his bark will peel off to reveal Darkmites. They growl and form into Dark Palmelder. After defeating him they will pass and arrive at Dark Fortress. The door is locked and there is no keyhole. They see to Darkmites get scanned for evil. The door opens. Wario gets an idea and gets scanned for evil. It works! When they enter it is pich black. Chase the Darkmites out by turning on the lights. To press buttons on the wall you learn a new attack, cap toss. Solve the button puzzles. Then they get to a dead end the Darkmites morph together to make the Darkmite Crew. After defeating them a button puzzle will appear. Go up to the door on the ceiling and go through. They appear in a cellar and find a secret door. Walk to the center and open a treasure chest. The Wonder Key is in there! A timer starts and they have 20 seconds to escape. Back in the cellar, a door appears and they walk through it. Outside on the tower defeat all the enemies. Then climb up the tallest tower. Toadean will say they need to jump off the top tower, but it might be dangerous because of a giant tropical storm strong enough to sink the island! The out of the clouds rain Darkmites to form the Darkmite Crew Duo! After defeating it the tropical storm will stop and they sail back to Toad Town. Chapter 3: Blizzards in Dainty Desert Locations: Toad Town, Dainty Desert, Dainty Dunes Partner(s) Obtained: Sandy Mini-Boss(es): Frozen Pokey, Big Brrrr, Big Cinder Boss(es): Mr.Blizzard Chapter 4: Taking Care of Baby Yoshi Locations: Toad Town, Paper World Catacombs, Foutain of Youth Partner(s) Obtained: Baby Yoshi Mini-Boss(es): Goomba Tower, Petey Piranah Boss(es): Eggy Piranah Chapter 5: The Lost Crown of King Candy Locations: Toad Town, Whichway Woods, Candy Kingdom, Candy Castle, Candy Castle Dungeon Partner(s) Obtained: Gingersnap Mini-Boss(es): False King Candy, Cherry Bob-omb Briggade Boss(es): Sugar Rush Interlude Chapter 6: The Wizard and the Final Wonder Locations: Toad Town, Paper World Catacombs, Merzin's Temple Partner(s) Obtained: Merzin Mini-Boss(es) Darkmite Crew Duo, Darkmite Giant Boss(es): Magicical Darkmite Duo Interlude Chapter 7: The Darkest Hour Locations: Toad Town, Paper World Catacombs, The Great Darkness's Lair, Darkness Dimension Partner(s) Obtained: None Mini-Boss(es) Darkmite Crew Trio, Darkness Bomb Boss(es): The Great Darkness Epilouge Partners 1.Toadean(tattle and find invisible items) 2.Sandy(bomb) 3.Baby Yoshi(carries Wario over long gaps with tongue) 4.Gingersnap(pulls stickers off) 5.Merzin(outtasight) Bosses 1.Darkmite Crew Duo 2.Mr.Blizzard 3.Eggy Piranah 4.Sugar Rush 5.Magical Darkmite Duo 6.The Great Darkness Power-Ups Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Mario